1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling arrangement between a linear control element and a pivoting element, especially for an aerodynamic control surface of a guidable missile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An arrangement of that type has become known from the disclosure of German Pat. No. 24 10 255 in the structural shape of a ring which, as a result of the axial-parallel engagement of a linear control element, is pivotable about a diagonal in which there lie the pivot axes of mutually oppositely located and oppositely directed control surfaces for the oversized-caliber four-bladed control surface system of a rocket. However, especially disadvantageous in an arrangement of that type is the fact that the setting or control element is connected to the coupling arrangement outside externally of the interior space of the equipment, which exerts a negative influence over the aerodynamic properties; and because of the ring-shaped arrangement about the outer periphery of the equipment, it is possible to carry out only considerably restricted pivoting movements of the control surfaces. When a mechanism of type were to be utilized in projectiles which are fired from a firing tube or weapon barrel, subjecting it to the gas pressure of propellant charges can lead to functioning problems due to the high mechanical loading and fouling thereof with propellant residues.